


Deer in the Headlights

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware, Fawn AU, Ive planned the ending tho, Just kisses everywhere, Kuroo and kenma are qps, M/M, Mostly Fluff, kenma has dpd, platonic kurooken kisses, romantic hinaken kisses, this is gonna be mutlivhapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma just wanted to sleep. He really did.</p><p>(DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 11:55 in the evening. Normally Kenma would be asleep, warm and cuddled up on the couch, but no. Kuroo had to go out and drink and Kenma had been his designated driver even though he was really afraid of driving and now he was all jittery because of coffee and-

What the fuck was that?

Kenma leaned in, slowing the car down. Was that just his imagination or was there a deer in the middle of the road? No, wait, that was too tall to be a deer. He lightly pressed the gas pedal.

'Still too far.'

He pressed harder, the arrow on the gauge steadily rising. Soon it was up to about 55 mph, and Kenma hoped that there were no cops around. When he got close enough to see the shape, he gasped.

"Kuro! Kuro, a fawn!"

Kenma had only heard about fawns from his friends and online. They existed, but they kept their distance. Who knew he of all people would run into one? And speaking of running into things, Kenma was far too close to the fawn. The boy's feet scrambled to find the brakes, flinching at the loud screech the tires made. Behind him, Kuroo had fallen to the floor, but that didn't matter now.

The fawn was finally in proper view. And then they weren't. Where on Earth...?

Fawn were protected by law, if he were to run over one he would surely end up in jail. But he couldn't end up in jail, he'd never survive!

Quickly, Kenma ran out of the car. There was no blood on the hood, which was good. The fawn, however... The blonde boy's breath caught in his throat. The fawn was on the ground. Oh, dear God, what if he'd hurt them? Kenma knelt down next to it and lifted the fawn's head.

There was a small cut on the side of their head, but nothing else looked broken. There was a bruise slowly starting to form on their shoulder, but other than that, nothing looked bad. Kenma let out the breath he was holding.

He ran back to the car and opened the door. Kuroo was still lying on the floor. Kenma leaned down to shake him.

"Kuro, wake up! There's a fawn in front if the car!"

He stirred. "Hah?" he breathed out and looked up. "Fawn? How big is it?" Kuroo sat up,stretching his arms. "Nevermind, I can probably lift it."

Kenma sighed and led Kuroo to the front.

"Woah, it's so... Small."

The younger boy rolled his eyes, mumbled a 'that's what she said' under his breath, and rolled up his hoodie sleeves.

"C'mon, Kuroo. They're probably heavy. They are part deer after all," he reminded him.

Kuroo shrugged. "True." Kenma grabbed the fawn by the torso and Kuroo held them up by their tail end. Slowly, they scooted over to the back seat and slid the fawn front first onto it. Kenma wiped the dirt from the fawn's fur off his hoodie and got back in the driver's seat. Kuroo slipped in next to him and was knocked out again within seconds.

It was 12:34 now. Kenma was slightly less jittery from his coffee. Kuroo smelled a little less like vodka. There was a light snoring from the back seat, which was comforting. The three of them got home without another hitch.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Hinata woke up in a strange place. His shoulder hurt and he felt something weird wrapped around his head and there was a human whose hair reminded him of corn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up far away from home.

Shouyou was a fawn, smallest of his herd and the brightest colored. Most people would think that his build and tiny antlers would have gotten him killed, but most people were wrong. Hinata was fast and good at jumping; something that most stags in his herd were bad at.

But still, he had somehow ended up in a strange place, most likely a human's. When he woke up, he was on a floor with fuzzy, light colored stuff. 'Must be carpet,' he thought, remebering Kazuhito's tales of the human world. He looked up and saw a human just up ahead. Their hair was strange; it was dark like Tobio's fur at the top, but the rest was corn yellow. There was the sound of running water and Shouyou realized he was thirsty.

He slowly got on his legs and moved toward the human. As he did this, he felt a weight slip off his shoulder. He looked down and saw a blue... Pack? Of some kind that felt like it was supposed to be cold but had turned lukewarm. He removed it and found a light bruise. The pack smelled of the corn human. 'They must have put it there.' He also became aware of the light-colored thing around his head too. It felt weird, but the pressure helped with the small pain on the side of his head. He wondered what happened. Shouyou could only guess that the corn human had helped him.

Thankful and not forgetting his manners, Shouyou approached the human. When he was close enough, he nuzzled (the back of) their neck. 

The corn human jumped and tried to shake Shouyou off. He backed up, confused. Didn't humans do this too?

Then Shoyou saw the corn human's face. _They were so pretty_. Their hair looked soft and Shouyou had never seen skin that smooth. The sight just made him want to nuzzle them again, but for different reasons.

\- -

The fawn was just... staring at him. Their eyes were so big. Kenma decided to speak up. "U- um, are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

The fawn then blinked and went, "Oh, yeah, I'm Shouyou!"

'How forward...' Kenma guessed he should introduce himself too. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"WHY ARE THE CURTAINS OPEN."

The blonde boy groaned. "Just close them Kuro! I left you some aspirin and water on the bedside table!"

"KENMA I AM IN AGONY."

He let out an exhasperated sigh. "Hold on Shouyou."

Kenma walked down the hall to Kuroo's room. There he found his friend sprawled out on the floor next to his bed. His sheets had been dragged down with him, though Kenma could see Kuroo had somehow lost his shirt and pants. He shook his head and closed the curtains.

"Where are your clothes?" Kenma asked, somewhat irratated. 

Kuroo groaned and rolled farther from the bed. "I don't knooooww."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's getting cold, at least put your pajamas on." He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's torso and helped him up. "Honestly. It's ironic that I'm taking care of you." Kenma picked up the blanket and threw it at Kuroo, who caught it.

Kenma turned to go to the door, but he felt Kuroo wrap his arms around him. He looked up. "Get off of me you giant. I have a fawn to care of." Kuroo buried his face in Kenma's hair.

"It's cold." He pressed a kiss to Kenma's head. "Sorry for making you worry." Kuroo finally let go and Kenma heard the dresser open behind him. 

He walked out of the room, and turned. "You're a big dork, Kuro."

\- -

Shouyou was fascinated. The metal... stick-thing made water come out. Hot water came out of the tube when he turned the left stick and cold water came out when he turned the right. Humans where so  _smart_.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him and his ears perked up.

"Umm, Shouyou? What are you doing?"

He turned his head. The corn human had came back. "Water!" he exclaimed, pointing to the running faucet. 

The corn human ran to turn it off. "Please don't do that."

Shouyou backed up from the sink. "Oh, sorry." He scratched his head.

Corn human shook their head. "It's fine, it's fine. Are you, um, thirsty?"

The orange-haired fawn nodded. "Very!"

Kenma took a glass from the cabinet and filled it half-way with the pitcher from the fridge. He handed it to Shouyou. "I'm Kenma, by the way. And the person who interuppted me earlier is Kuroo."

Shouyou drank the whole glass in a couple gulps. "Is he okay?" He set it down on the counter and Kenma nodded. "Doesn't sound like he's okay."

Kenma waved his hand. "He's fine, really. What about you?"

"Me?" Shouyou pointed to himself. "Well, I'm fine, I guess. I don't know where I am though." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, you're at our house. I think you fainted infront of my car, so me and Kuro brough you home."

Shouyou made a noise of understanding and went back to sit on the carpet. He pointed towards the T.V. "What's that?"

The blonde boy sat down next to him. "That's called a televison. You turn it and and shows you things."

"How?"

"I forget."

"Oh."

Kenma looked at his guest. There was a smell coming from him, something akin to a dog maybe. He got up. "I'm gonna run you a bath. You need to get the dirt off of you." He started to walk down the hall again.

Shouyou called after him. "Why?"

"Germs," Kenma called back. "Makes us sick."

The orange-furred fawn titled his head. Humans were fragile.

\---- ---- ---- ---

Kuroo woke up from the sound of running water. His head ache had gone down significantly. He looked out the window. It was bright out, but not too bright. Four o'clock maybe? He turned to look at his digital clock, but it was blank. Oh right, he needed to buy batteries. 

Bed head still wild, he stepped out and walked to the living room. He was briefly confused to see a tiny, bright orange fawn in the living room. Was he high again? No, he quit doing that when Kenma started living with him. How long ago was that, though? A few years, he guessed, maybe three or four. Kuroo sat down on the sectioned part of the couch. The fawn turned.

"Are you Kuroo?"

Kuroo jumped. Okay, the fawn could speak. That's normal, fawn can speak, Kuroo. Don't be weird. "Yeah." Okay, that's good. "Why are you in my house?" Dammit.

The fawn shrugged. "Ask Kenma. I don't remember. Hey, how does television work?"

"I have no idea."

Kuroo layed there, confused until Kenma came back.

"Oh, Kuroo, you're awake. There's spaghetti in the fridge. Shouyou, bath time. Come on." 

Shouyou got up and walked to Kenma. The two of them left for the bathroom and Kuroo was stuck watching a television program about birds. He got up and got the spaghetti, eating it cold. Cold spaghetti tasted better than warm spaghetti.

\- -

Kenma dipped his hand into the water and then quickly drew it out, finding the water too cold. He frowned. Giving fawns baths was weird. Did fawns even need to take baths? Kenma neglected to research this. Then again, who would know this? All the weird stuff happened to Kenma. All of it. He sighed and tested the water again. This time, Shouyou put his hand in too.

"Is the water too warm?" Kenma asked.

Shouyou shook his head. "No, it's fine. But how am I gonna get in there?"

'Shit.' 

"Oh- oh, oh no, I guess we should've put you in their first," he stuttered. 'Oh God, this is stupid- what am I doing, I can't- I can't do this by myself.' "I should've asked Kuroo for-"

"Asked me for what?"

Kenma turned. Kuroo was in the doorway. 'Oh thank God.' "Ah, we need to get Shouyou into the tub. For the bath."

"Can't he just step in himself?" Kuroo asked.

This time Shouyou spoke. "No, it's too slippery."

"Then this is quite the predicament you're in," he stated, "and I don't think you'd be comfortable with us carrying you."

Shouyou tilted his head. "You guys carried me?" The two humans nodded. "Was I heavy?" They shrugged.  "Tobio says I'm heavy all the time."

As Kenma went to try to explain that he'd just steady Shouyou when he got in the tub, Kuroo asked, "Who's Tobio?"

Shouyou's eyes seemed to light up. Kenma thought he looked cute. The orange fawn started rapidly talking as Kenma helped him into the tub. Apperently, Tobio was his gathering and gaurding partner. He said they were very close, but sometimes Tobio could be mean. Shouyou didn't pause once in his exposition, not even when Kenma started to shampoo his hair to prevent soap in getting in his mouth. Usually, Kenma would be quite annoyed by having his ears chatted off, but this was pleasant. He guessed he wouldn't mind having Shouyou around.

\- -

Kuroo seemed to notice it first. There was a small smile on Kenma's lips ever since the bath and his eyes seemed brighter. Not that he didn't keep Kenma happy, but Kurpp wasn't the type to be so cheerful and excited. Rather, he liked expressing himself through bad jokes and loud, happy shouts when Bokuto and Akaashi came over. But having Shouyou around would be good for Kenma, he decided.

Shouyou had fallen asleep after the bath almost immediately. He was in Kenma's room, as was Kenma and Kuroo. The blond sat on their futon next to him watching some new anime. Or, he was. The shorter male had fallen asleep. Kuroo grinned and patted his head. Reaching over to the laptop, he paused the anime and closed it, setting it aside. 

The more he looked at the two of them, the more they made sense to Kuroo. He got up and turned the lights off and walked to his room. Those two were going to like eachother very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super close to making this kurokenhina but i just want this to stay hinaken. Also kenma and kuro's house is like one floor and a basement and attic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou realizes Kazuhito's stories aren't up to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kazuhito is narita btw. Kenma goes nonverbal for a while in this chapter And he has a panic attack and dissasociates a bit but its not very descriptive. Shouyou almost gets in trouble

"I wanna go outside."

Kenma jumped. For a fawn, Shoyou was quiet. He'd figured that his hooves would make a constant tapping noise when he walked, but he was completely silent. Who knew?

It had been three days since Kenma and Kuroo brought Shouyou in. The fawn ate a lot and liked to run around, so he mostly hung out in the backyard. So when he suddenly asked to go outside, Kenma was confused.

"What do you mean 'outside'? You're in the backyard all the time," Kenma said, raising his volume to be heard over the running water from the sink. He pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie a bit more and scrubbed a plate.

Shouyou sighed. "I mean like, with other humans. I wanna see what it's like." He trotted up to Kenma, making his eyes big. "Pleeeaaase?"

In that moment, the blonde decided Shouyou watched too many kids' cartoons and that he was more weak-willed than he thought.

\---- ---- ---- ----

 Though fawns were usually depicted naked, and everyone was pretty much fine with that, Kenma and Kuroo felt felt that people might be weirded out by Shouyou. So, after a good amount of closet-spelunking, Kuroo found an old sweater for their fawn friend to wear.

"We don't even have a good reason to go out though," Kenma commented, arms crossed.

"Yeah we do," Kuroo said back, ruffling his small more-than-friend's hair. "I need batteries for my alarm clock and we need more food."

"Oh yeah."

So, since it'd be uncomfortable and unsafe for Shouyou to get into the car, they walked. It wasn't like downtown was that far. It was just a ten minute walk. Well, a six minute sprint when it came to Shouyou. He was filled with an uncontrollable amount of excitement now. He couldn't believe Kenma agreed to let him go out! Now he could see all the things Kazuhito had seen! The cars, and shops and different humans, and sports!

The small fawn rushed ahead of his new house-mates. He was quickly approaching the road crossing. Kuroo looked up at the light.

Yellow.

Yellow.

Yel- wait, no, red now.

Fuck.

"Wait, Shouyou!" he called out.

"Kuro, wha-"

"Kenma the light!" He pointed up at the glaring light.

In a split second, Kenma was rushing toward Shouyou, Kuroo on his heels. He had his arms outstretched, panicking, hoping there'd be no cars crossing his path. 

"Shouyou!"

As soon as the fawn put a hoof on the asphalt, he turned. "What?" he called out.

"Get back, Shouyou!" Kenma yelled.

"Why?"

'Damn it!' Kenma jumped out and and grabbed him. He found his footing again and pulled Shouyou back. Just as he did this, a white car flew past them. Shouyou's eyes widened and the thinner fur on the back of his neck stood up. Wow.

"Shouyou!"

He turned his head. Kenma was breathing heavily, still clutching him tightly. Kenma seemed to realize this only then, because he suddenly jumped back. He reached out again, tentatively, to touch Shouyou's shoulder. Kuroo had caught up with them just then, panting.

"Shouyou, listen we know you're excited and all but..." the dark haired boy began, "please don't ever do that again."

He stood up straighter and Kenma backed away, shaking. He held the hem of Kuroo's shirt and said nothing more. Kuroo looked between the shying Kenma and the confused fawn. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shouyou replied while Kenma shook his head and kept backing away. The small blonde eventually just hid behind Kuroo, still clinging to his shirt.

Kuroo put his hand on Kenma's head. "Shouyou, do you know what a car is?"

He grinned. "Yeah! Kazuhito told me about them! He said they were really fast and could be cold on the inside even when it's really hot and-"

"Shouyou, cars can kill you. You almost got run over."

The fawn's eyes widened. Never had Kazuhito mentioned anything about death in his stories. Hurt maybe; a light scratch here and there couldn't be avoided. But death? No, Kazuhito had only said good things about the humans. Well, mostly good things.

 _'Cars can go that fast?'_ he thought. That sort of speed... Shouyou couldn't wrap his head around the concept. "Oh, I- I'm sorry for worrying you then, uh, hey- Kenma?"

Kuroo turned around and revealed the other boy, who was shaking hard and seemingly struggled to breathe. Kuroo muttered some things and knelt down a bit. He took Kenma's face in his hands and that's when he burst out into tears. Shouyou became even more confused. 

"Kuroo, is Kenma alright?" he asked, stepping forward a bit. Kenma was holding onto Kuroo now, face buried in the taller man's shirt. Kuroo only patted Kenma's back and shushed him. After a minute or two (Hinata had sat down on the sidewalk at this point, along with the two humans) Kenma stopped crying. His face was red and looked weary. His lips were firmly pressed together.

"Kenma? Are you okay?" Shouyou asked again. 

Kenma shrugged.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he began, unsure of how to react, "I- I guess Kazuhito didn't know as much about the human world as I thought..."

The blonde shrugged again and patted Shouyou on the back.

"Why aren't you speaking?"

Kuroo answered this time. "He had a panic attack. He won't be speaking for a while, but he's mostly fine." Then he pat Kenma on the back and kissed his temple. 

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. "What's a panic attack?"

"A very, very unpleasant experience caused by things that scare the person."

 "Oh." He hadn't ever had an experience like that. No one in his herd had. Not even Kazuhito.

Kuroo rose, taking Kenma with him. "Well, the light's green now. I guess we should go into town now." 

And so, Kenma, Kuroo, and Shouyou crossed the road, quickly and carefully. Kenma kept looking back and forth, looking for cars. There were none; this was a quiet street. But still, his head kept twitching, looking left and right, anxious to get out of the crosswalk. He held Kuroo's hand tightly. 

Five, silent minutes passed and soon they reached downtown. Due to the position of their house, Kenma and Kuroo only had to walk a bit to find themselves at the town's Walmart. Kuroo had really lucked out. They approached the store doors and they slid right open. Shouyou marvelled at the sight. 

'So advanced!' he thought.

Kenma grabbed a cart. Mostly, the three of them stuck closely together, not that they had a choice because Shouyou was getting weird looks. Kuroo noticed and pushed them into a nearby aisle. 

"Alright, Kenma. What's first on the list?" he asked, nervous.

Kenma rolled up his hoodie sleeve to reveal a two-item list written in washable marker on his arm. He pointed to the leftmost  thing.

Kuroo nodded. "Ah, okay. My batteries." He ruffled Kenma's hair. "Thanks for being so considerate, Kenma."

He shrugged. 

"What're batteries?" Shouyou piped in to their one-side conversation.

"Oh, um..." Kuroo stood there, think hard. "They power things. Like toys and cars and stuff, but not everything."

Shouyou nodded and made an understanding noise. Just then, Kenma held out a hand and touched Shouyou's cheek. He pressed down a little, then took his hand away, rubbing it on his hoodie and shoving it back in the hoodie pocket. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and Kenma shrugged and shook his head again. There was another ruffling of his hair and the trio went to find batteries.

\---- ---- ---- ----

The next item in the list was just 'food'. Kenma picked up ingredients for curry and Shouyou helped him carry a bag of rice. Kuroo, on the other hand, got more chips and dip and instant ramen. Kenma sighed, but was amused. A small smile graced his face and then Shouyou told him he was pretty. The blonde blushed and seemed to sink deeper in his over-sized hoodie. They put their things into the cart and started towards the cashier. But on the way, Shouyou saw a bright green hoodie with a very nicely drawn tree on it and insited he _had_ to have it. It wasn't all that expensive, so they bought it, but Kenma knew he wouldn't have been able to refuse.

They left the Walmart after paying and walked home. Shouyou was more careful about the roads and Kuroo taught him about the lights. The smile on Kenma's face seemed to stay where it was. Kuroo was thankful for that.

He held Kenma's hand and the sun had begun to leave pink and gold streaks in the sky. Shouyou chattered about how awesome technology was and how Kazuhito should be here to see this. Then Kenma finally spoke

"Has anyone ever told you look cute when you ramble?"

They had reached the other side of the crosswalk from before. Kuroo halted. It was as if someone had dropped 20 tons on the break pedal for his legs.

"Oh, no, really? Tobio always complains when I talk! In fact, one time he-" Shouyou was cut off when Kenma let go of Kuroo's hand and wrapped his arms around him. The fawn stilled for a moment, then bent his neck to nuzzle what he could reach.

Kenma said nothing then, and neither did the other two. Kuroo thought the scene could've been out of a movie. Then they let go of each other. Kenma's smile widened and his eyes... His eyes seemed to twinkle a bit. Maybe it was just the sun in Kuroo's eyes, but he could've sworn thiswas what Kenma looked like when he was inlove.

The three of them walked home, the silence not a hard presence, but more of a warm embrace.

"You're really gay," Kuroo whispered.

Kenma raised an eyebrow, still smiling and now 40% more amused. "Shut up, Kuro," he said, nudging him wi his elbow.

The sun set, they reached home and all was good with the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Shouyou consumes Kenma and Kuroo stands by and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done a bit differently from the others. It's going to be small parts in which Kenma and Shouyou interact to properly build to romance. I dn't like to rush these things.  
> Also, the five steps in having a crush:  
> 1\. Having but not acknowledging the feelings.  
> 2\. Acknowledging the feelings  
> 3\. The hell part in which the feelings strengthen and consume your very being  
> 4\. Trying to kick the feelings out and not succeeding*  
> 5\. Acting on the feelings
> 
> *=this step is optional

Kenma woke up to the sound of Kuroo's alarm. Though he was across the hall from him- and his door was closed- Kuroo's alarm was ridiculously loud and the walls were thin. He'd only found out about it a day after he'd moved in with Kuroo. He sighed and swung his legs over the bed, sitting up. By habit he opened his drawer to take out his blue sharpie to cross out another day on his calendar. Then he realized that he'd stopped doing that when they took Shouyou in, and he pulled back the drawer again to get his red sharpie.

He counted the red-marked days. "Three weeks..." he whispered to himself. Kenma smiled.

Shouyou had been in the house for a full three weeks. Of course, this gave him and Kuroo a weird reputation as 'the guys with the fawn'. Most times, Kenma would fret over that, but he felt... fine. He felt fine, which was better than Kenma could really say most days. Sure, Kuroo was cool to live with and he definitely loved the guy but Shouyou had this quality that brightened up Kenma's day all the time. All the time.

"Oi, Kenma."

The smaller boy jumped. "Huh- What?"

"Pfft," Kuroo laughed. "You had that weird, dreamy look in your eyes again." He walked into the room and sat on the floor next to Kenma's bed. "You know, you looked the same way when you had that crush on that one dude in high school."

"OhmyGodKurooshutup." 

Kuroo grinned. "See? You're face is all red too! You like that kid!"

"Don't call him a kid! Jesus Christ..." Kenma looked the other way. He was silent for a minute, then, "Do you think fawn age at the same rate as us?"

"Dude. Admit it."

Kenma shook his head put his be-socked foot on Kuroo's face. "Never."

"Dude, I don't want to smell your socks, they're gross," Kuroo said, holding Kenma by the ankle and lowering the foot.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who does the laundry; they do _not_ stink."

"Maybe when you first get them out of the dryer. I'm the one who actually folds them," Kuroo said slyly. "You don't know where these hands have been." Kuroo waggled his eyebrows.

Kenma rolled his eyes and made a face. "Actually, I do. These walls are thin. That's why I don't have an alarm clock, by the way; yours is way too noisy."

 Kuroo stuck a tongue out at Kenma and he stuck his back at him. 

The older man left after that to make breakfast, but Kenma realized he really did like Shouyou. Like, like-like. He didn't have much experience with like-like at all, but he knew it was only downhill from here. Goddammit.

\- -

Shouyou was sitting in the backyard, meditating. Koushi had taught him this, but it originally came from the humans. He hadn't been taken from the herd like Kazuhito, but every once in a while a human would go out camping in the neutral ground between their part of the forest and the human part and just sit there. Koushi was a brave stag, so he was the one to work up the nerve to ask what they were doing. The human told him what meditating was and why they did it and soon Koushi had everyone doing this for half an hour every day to 'relax' and 'rejuvenate'. Whatever that meant.

The small fawn didn't really like meditating and didn't do it often, but lately he'd found himself growing anxious and restless without the herd. Meditating helped him feel connected to them more. Kenma had interrupted him once, but knew better after that. And so, Shouyou sat there, now three or four times in a week, focusing on breathing and connecting more with nature. It really was calming. 

Occasionally, during his sessions, he would open his eyes and check the shadows of the tree's surrounding the fenced area. He used them to time himself. Once the shadow of the tree to his left reached the little dandelion he would be done. Now, there was no way to know this for sure, because Koushi timed for them because he did his sessions earlier, but he just had a feeling. 

Shouyou's eyes fluttered open for a moment and then he opened them fully. He had gone overtime. The fawn stood, stretching his legs and enjoying the little ache that came with it. Then he stretched his arms and bent backwards, exhaling a very deep breath. Meditating was just so good.

"Oh, Shouyou, are you done?"

He turned and saw Kenma standing in the doorway. Or through the glass door. He couldn't really tell which was which.

"Yeah!"

The blonde smiled. "Okay then. Breakfast is ready. Kuro made pancakes."

"What're those?"

"Something really good. Remember to wip your hooves off, okay?"

Shouyou grinned back. "No problem!"

Kenma left, presumably to the kitchen to grab some food. Shouyou stepped onto the deck and wiped his hooves on a mat and  slipped on some slippers Kenma had put together because sometimes not all the dirt came off. 

The sliding glass door was open, and Shouyou smelled something wonderful. Something warm and good and with berries. Humans were good at making food.

\- -

Kuroo had gone around 11 A.M. out because Bokuto somehow got his... Ahem, stuck in a pringles can and Kenma didn't need to see that and Kuroo had already seen that, so he went to go help get it unstuck in hopes they wouldn't need to get a doctor. This rendered Kenma and Shouyou alone for the next few hours. Thinking back, Kenma realized he and Shouyou had never been alone before. Now, this would've been just a regular ol' dose of hell which Kenma was totally fine with. Except that the constant Hell meant Kenma built up tolerance and now with every shot he recieved a pill of Cuddles and Affection. Damn fawn and their societal behaviors and customs.

"So, uh, Shouyou..." Kenma began an hour or so into the new-found alone time, clearing his throat and shifting himself to be slightly away from the fawn. "Um, uh..."

Kenma nearly slapped himself.

"You, um... Wanna watch a movie?"

And the gods of romance were now frowning terribly on him. As we speak, Aphrodite was just a little bit closer to just stabbing the both of them with her son's arrows to speed up the relationship process. Ow.

"What's a movie?" Shouyou asked, head cutely tilted one way.

Common sense. Ah yes, Kenma remembered when he had that. Back then he would have thought to ask if Shouyou had even known what a movie was. Now it was just sitting on his laptop, collecting dust. He really should've thought to bring it with him when he decided to flirt with a fawn.

"A movie is like, umm, like the things you usually watch on T.V., but longer and usually better." Well at least he came up with a semi-solid answer.

Shouyou shifted closer, interested. "Oooh, that sounds cool. Sure, I'd want to do that!"

Kenma mentally released a giant sigh of relief. Aphrodite has put down the arrows and the common sense could stay where it was. For now.

The blonde got up and opened the cabinet in the T.V. stand. He reached for Bambi, preparing to hold it up and ask Shouyou if he wanted to watch it, but decided not to. His fingers glossed over Shark Tales and Mouse Hunt and other titles belonging to a  nuclear family's home until he pulled out Finding Nemo.

"I have this movie about talking fish. It's sort of emotional and scary, but for the most part it's good," he explained, turning around and showing his friend the cover.

Shouyou's eyes lit up. "Whoaaa! Talking fish? I wanna watch it!"

Kenma's heart stuttered. God, he was gay. "Well, okay then. 'Finding Nemo' coming right up." He pushed the disk into the PS3 and when to go make some popcorn.

Throughout the movie Shouyou had kept asking questions. Most days, Kenma would find it a bit annoying, but due to the fact he loved Shouyou's voice he didn't mind one bit. The popcorn was finished withing the first 40 minutes of the movie and cuddling took up the rest 117 minutes. Kenma's brain was torn between screaming and resting contentedly. Resting contentedly was the favored choice.

\- -

A little after the movie, Kenma and Shouyou had some actual food (instant ramen with vegetables) and washed up. Kenma was first as always. The bright-colored fawn sat in the living room, zoning out for a bit. The only thing on his mind was Kenma. 

Kenma, the corn human, the nicest human he'd ever met (no offense to Kuroo, but he was sort of intimidating). He was so gentle and so pretty. Before this, he though Tobio was the prettiest person/fawn he's ever seen. Now he wasn't so sure.  He liked Kenma. But see, this is what confused him.

He had never felt this sort if like for anyone. Shouyou was fairly sure it was like, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt excited and happy whenever he saw Kenma, and the urge to nuzzle him in the not-thankful way was growing ever stronger. There was also this... Ache? In his chest whenever he left or looked sad. He wanted to comfort him and hold him and he wanted so, so bad to understand him.

Was this what Daichi and Koushi called love? It'd been explained to him on more than one occasion by both fawn, but he didn't really understand it. Until now. 

Yes, Shouyou was very sure now. What he was feeling was called 'love'.

Shouyou heard the shower stop. Five minutes later, Kenma came out of the bathroom in a pait of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. 

"Okay, Shouyou, your turn," he said, drying his hair. "Come on."

Shouyou slid of the sectioned part of the couch and trotted towards Kenma. The two of them went into the bathroom. Shouyou stepped into the tub carefully and Kenma began running the bath. Once there was enough water, he gave the shampoo to the fawn and started spreading body wash on the Shouyou-specific loofah. 

"You remember how to shampoo your hair, right?" Kenma asked.

Shouyou nodded, orange hair swinging a bit and damp. He poured out some of the shampoo and started to spread it in his hair, massaging his scalp. Though he had gotten good at this, he always liked it better when Kenma did it. But he also liked it when Kenma scrubbed him and he couldn't have both at the same time, now could he?

After a few minutes, Kenma held out the loofah to Shouyou. "Here," he said, "switch now."

Brown eyes lit up as Shouyou took the loofah and Kenma began lathering the shampoo better through the mod of orange hair. Shouyou scrubbed down his front and under arms and rose up a bit to get to his legs. 

It was quiet, but neither of them minded. They didn't need to talk all the time. Often times, they just cuddled together and watched T.V. or ate. And besides, they were both a little tired. 

Soon, Shouyou got done with washing up. Kenma turned the shower on and took down the shower head. The bath drained and Shouyou giggled at the tickling feeling of the water from the shower head. Then, with Kenma steadying him, he rose out of the tub and stepped onto the rug on the tiled floor. Shouyou was handed a towel and he patted down his front and tumble-dried his hair while Kenma patted down his back.

The two of them stepped out of the bathroom and Shouyou head towards Kenma's room as Kenma went to turn off the T.V. and lights and to retrieve his phone. It was 9:34 P.M. from the looks of Kenma's clock. It was a good day.

\- - 

Kenma had brought out his laptop to continue watching anime, which Shouyou gladly participated in. After watching their fourth episode, Kuroo called.

"Is Bokuto-san's thing out of the Pringles container?" he asked immediately..

Kuroo made a grunting noise then, "Yeah but he claims I should stay because he's traumatized."

"Why?"

"I dunno," he said.

Kenma sighed. "So, stay as in...?"

"Sleeping over, yeah."

Kenma suddenly felt very nervous. "You can't leave?"

"Nope," Kuroo nonchalantly replied.

"Can't you like, I don't know, _ditch him_?" he asked, a bit aggravated.

"Kenma, I really would, I even tried driving home earlier but there was an accident on the road," he explained. "The road is close until hopefully tomorrow morning. God, I am so, so sorry Kenma."

"Whatever...." Kenma mumbled, curling up in a ball, tears threatening to spill. 

He heard Kuroo sigh over the phone. It was an upset, sympathetic sort of sigh, which comforted Kenma a bit. "Hey, Kenma?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"'Love you too, Kuro," he sniffled. "'Night."

"Good night."

Kenma hung up the phone and slid it across the floor. It hit the wall but Kenma didn't really care. Not when in the first time in his four years living with Kuroo, he would be out of the house and Kenma wasn't with him. Kenma started tonrock back and forth, face buried in his knees. He sobbed quietly. Or, he though he was being quiet. Something poked at Kenma's elbow, and when he looked up, Shouyou instantly buried his face in Kenma's neck. He rubbed a little, moving back and forth. If this was supposed to be calming, it was certainly working.

But Kenma sobbed a little harder, then wrapped his arms around Shouyou. He suddenly stopped nuzzling and held one of Kenma's hands in his. 

"Kenma? Hey, can you look up at me?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Slowly, Kenma rubbed his eyes and looked up. He was met with the softest expression he had ever seen on Shouyou. The fawn tilted forward a bit and Kenma did the same. Then, in a split second, Shouyou's hand was holding Kenma's cheek and their lips were gently pressed together. Kenma jolted back.

"Wh- What happend? Kenma, are you okay?" Shouyou frantically asked. 

Kenma's breathing was fast and shallow and his face had gone all red, but not in the good way. The fawn took the blonde's hands in his and pressed the to his chest. Kenma leaned forward again, resting his head on Shouyou's shoulder. 

A minute passed and Kenma's head rose again. They met in the middle this time and Shouyou's hand was holding Kenma's cheek again, the other wrapped around the blonde's middle. Kenma's arms were wrapped around Shouyou in the same way. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until Kenma pulled back again.

He breathed in deeply.

"Shouyou, I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAYRO KENMA FOR THE WIN HELL YEAH. Also i wanted to try channeling (more like chandlering) chandler bing and his sense of humor in kenma's second part. I think i just over did it tho, like a cake with too much frosting. And so begins romance.


End file.
